Valerie Skyborn
'Valerie Skyborn '(バレリー スキボーン, Barerii Sukiboon), also known as 'Titania '(ティタニア, Titania) by her childhood friends, is a student in Class 1-E at U.A High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the female deuteragonist of My Hero Academia. Valerie is a former vigilant who worked as an Anti-Hero who defended ordinary civilians from everyday threats. Since her vigilant ways saved the lives of many people, she was accepted at U.A High School. She is the class president of Class 1-E. Appearance Valerie is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her katana, Amaratsu. After activating Amaratsu's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. In the winter months and when not on duty, Valerie wears a short black Yukata with a white sash outside wartime. During wartime, she wears her usual dark sleeveless dress. At school, she wears the standard U.A. uniform without the customary red tie. Underneath her blazer, she wears a white collared shirt. Her skirt hugs her body closely and is form-fitting much like her wartime outfit. Her hero costume is basically her wartime outfit allowing her maximized speed and basically nothing in her way to interfere when she is using her katana in battle. Personality Valerie is a crude, sassy, short-tempered, deadpan, and generally mediocre person. Most of her classmates describe Valerie as having an iron tongue, as once she gets started; she will not stop not even for a minute. She tends to use older phrases and the more elegant way to speak Japanese causing many of her classmates to describe her as an "old nanny" out of her hearing range (she would kill them otherwise). She has appalling morals, as she would kill an innocent to save hundreds even millions of lives without blinking an eye. Much like Katsuki Bakugo, Valerie is stubbornly set in her ways, determined to achieve goals she wants to accomplish through her own power and only her own power. She can be classified as an anti-hero due to her mindset of being able to kill innocents without losing sleep over it. Due to the vulgar language she employs, many of her classmates are disgusted with Valerie`s deadpan personality as when several of her classmates were off fighting Villains when U.A was being attacked she responded with a raised eyebrow. Even Eraserhead has noted the lack of "true human morals" in Valerie calling her a "lost cause" a sentiment echoed by many of her fellow peers and her teachers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. High School Category:Quirk Users Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Vigilantes